Sunny Place By The Sea
by Specter1234
Summary: Summary - ' Ditengah kehangatan dan kilau sinar matahari. Aku sadar kalau aku memandanginya '. Apa yang terjadi jika Mikami Sao seorang siswi bodoh bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa pintar karena sebuah kecelakaan?./ ' Tapi, sosoknya sangat dibutuhkan Klub. Karena dia selalu perhatian dengan Adik kelas, ceria dan selalu dikelilingi banyak orang "./ " Seperti Matahari "


Sunny Place By The Sea

.

.

Disclaimer - Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Yang saya punyai hanyalah OC

Rated - T

Genre - Romance - Comedy

Pair - Naruto X OC And Just a little bit Naruto X Hinata

Warning! - OOC, OC, Smart!Naruto, Two-shot, Typo

Summary - '' _Ditengah kehangatan dan kilau sinar matahari. Aku sadar kalau aku memandanginya_ ''. Apa yang terjadi jika Mikami Sao seorang siswi bodoh bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto seorang siswa pintar karena sebuah kecelakaan?./ '' _Tapi, sosoknya sangat dibutuhkan Klub. Karena dia selalu perhatian dengan Adik kelas, ceria dan selalu dikelilingi banyak orang_ "./ " _Seperti Matahari_ " / Bad Summary.

A/N: Bagi NaruHina dan NaruSaku Lovers. ini bukan fic dengan pair NaruXHina Maupun NaruXSaku. jadi saya mohon maaf. kalau kalian NaruHina dan NaruSaku Lovers gak suka maka silahkan klik Icon Back tapi kalau suka silahkan Review.

~Don't like?. Then Don't Read!~

.

.

.

Teng...! Teng...!

Bunyi yang menandakan waktu sekolah telah usai terdengar keras. Semua murid sudah pulang kecuali Anggota Klub, OSIS dan seorang gadis berambut keputihan yang tengah duduk Dibangku kelas sembari melirik kearah Buku pelajaranya.

Namanya Mikami Sao.

Dia memutar - mutar Pen berwarna Hitamnya sembari melamun. Meskipun parasnya cantik dan lucu, Sao adalah murid yang sering mendapat nilai rendah ketika ujian. Ya, Bisa dibilang kalau Sao adalah murid yang cukup bodoh.

'' Ugh..., Kalu begini terus aku tak akan tahan lagi '' keluhnya.

Duk!

'' Hoi!, Naruto!, kamu nendang kemana woi! ''.'' Ahahaha, Maaf! ''

Sao menoleh kearah lapangan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelas.

dia melihat sesosok Laki - Laki berambut pirang sedang mengambil Bola yang keluar lapangan, Dan terlihat pula Teman satu Timnya yang cuma Geleng - geleng kepala.

'' Payah..., Dari semua pemain yang ada dia yang paling payah '' Gumam Sao sebelum kembali mengerjakan PR-nya.

setelah selesai dia segera mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak keluar kelas untuk pulang.

~x~

'' ... '' Sao yang kebetulan melewati lapangan itu kembali melirik kearah pemain bola yang payah tersebut.

 _'' Naruto-Senpai!, Kalo nendang yang bener dong! '' . '' Iya nih!, Beri aku Pass! ''_

Suara - suara itu terdengar keras dilapangan sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya tertawa - tawa.

 _' Walau payah bermain bola.. tapi, kelihatanya dia yang paling menikmatinya '_ gumam Sao

 _'' Huff,_ Dingin banget hari ini... '' Sao melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat dengan tujuan untuk sampai kerumah secepatnya dan kembali kekasur kesayanganya itu.

Tapi, tanpa dia sadari sebuah bola berkecepatan tinggi tengah melesat kearahnya.

'' HOI!, KAMU YANG DISANA! MING-! ''

DUAK!

'' Itta! ''. '' Gir... ''

Bola itu membentur kepala Sao. saking kuatnya tenaga yang diberikan kedalam bola itu membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur.

'' UWA!..., M-MAAF! '' Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah Sao.

'' Kamu gak apa - apa kan? '' Naruto panik. '' Ya, aku gak apa - apa '' Sao menjawab.

'' tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ''. '' eh, n-nggak perlu nganter, biar aku pulang sendiri. '' Sao berusaha menolak tawaran Naruto.

'' Tapi nanti aku bakalan ngerasa bersalah banget kalau aku nggak nganter kamu pulang! '' Kata Naruto dengan tampang serius. '' Eh, mmm..., y-ya udah '' Saopun akhirnya menerima tawaran Naruto.

' _ini pertama kalinya aku diperhatikan seperti itu sama orang yang tak aku kenal... ''_ pikir Sao.

Skip

Narutopun mengantar pulang Sao. namun, Naruto berhenti sejenak.

'' Lapar? '' tawar Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah restoran Fastfood yang terkenal W*cdonald

'' Nggak juga '' jawab Sao. '' aku traktir yuk ''. '' eh, tak usah '' kata Sao

'' Alasan, padahal aku ingin teman ngobrol '' Naruto menarik tangan Sao kedalam restoran tersebut.

merekapun memesan makanan dan duduk disebuah meja.

'' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. dari Kelas 2, salam kenal. '' Kata Naruto sembari membungkuk. '' Ah, Mikami Sao. dari kelas 1, salam kenal Senpai. ''.

'' jadi..., Sao-Chan ya? ''. ' _!, Baru kali ini aku dipanggil seakrab itu sama lelaki_ ' Pikir Sao melihat Naruto yang mulai menikmati Burgernya

'' A-anu..., boleh tanya sesuatu? '' tanyanya. '' hmm?, apa? ''

'' kenapa Senpai ikut Klub Sepak Bola?, padahal Senpai mainya payah? '' tanya Sao

jleb!...

bagaikan ditusuk ribuan pisau Naruto membeku.

'' a-ah, m-maaf!, aku sudah tidak sopan! '' Kata Sao ketika melihat jejak air mata palsu mengalir dipipi Naruto

'' hik...hik... padahal aku mainya gak terlalu...bagus '' Saopun Sweatdrop seketika.

'' eh, emangnya kelihatan sepayah itu?,...hari ini emang aku meleset jauh '' kata Naruto berubah ekspresi

'' Ya '' kata Sao tanpa ragu - ragu

'' ahahaha, Sao-Chan lucu..., walau mulutnya tajam '' Naruto tertawa garing.

'' yah, aku emang tahu kelemahanku..., tapi aku suka dan amat menikmati permainanya '' lanjutnya. '' kelemahan?, maksudmu, Senpai membencinya? '' tanya Sao.

'' tidak, walau itu kelemahanku, apa boleh buat karena aku suka '' kata Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut.

'' Begitu ya..., hebat, aku kagum... gak berkecil hati '' ujar Sao. '' KAGUM!?, SERIUS!? '' Naruto kaget

'' iya ''. '' wow, baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu kepadaku '' kata Naruto.

'' aku nggak becus apapun. jadi, aku benci semuanya '' ucap Sao.

'' eh? ''. '' baik pelajaran maupun olahraga... sampai nggak peduli lagi '' Ujar Sao dengan wajah kesal

'' Hahahahaha, lihat wajahmu!. eh, tapi sebentar lagi,'kan ujian? '' tanya Naruto. '' iya '' jawabnya.

'' mau kuajari?, mulai besok gak ada latihan klub. '' tawar Naruto. '' eh! ''.

'' biar aku yang kamu kagumi ini mengajarimu agar nggak benci belajar '' kata Naruto ' _aku sangat kagum sampai segitu_ ' pikir Sao sweatdrop

'' nggak perlu, aku nggak suka belajar '' Sao berusaha menolak. '' kenapa? kalau bisa, pasti bakar menikmati '' balas Naruto.

'' Senpai sendiri harus belajar. lagipula, Senpai pasti sudah lupa pelajaran kelas 1 dulu,'kan? '' kata Sao.

'' Nggak juga, hal yang sudah kupelajari pasti langsung kuingat begitu kubaca '' jawab Naruto

'' eh, Senpai hebat..., beneran '' kagum Sao. '' iya kan!?, makasih! kita belajar mulai besok! '' Naruto bersemangat tak sabar untuk mengajari pengagumnya

'' eh? ''. '' dimana ya?. aku nggak masalah dimanapun. kelas Sao-Chan juga boleh '' kata Naruto. '' jangan! '' ucap Sao.

' _kelas sepulang sekolah..., sudah seperti tempat milikku seorang '_ pikir Sao

'' ahaha, kalau disini saja gimana? ''. '' baik '' jawab Sao

skip time

teng...

teng...

'' Eh, Sao sudah mau pulang? '' tanya seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan dan mata hitam. Mikan, namanya. sahabat Sao.

'' tumben, nggak belajar?, sebentar lagi,'kan ujian? '' tanya Mikan lagi.

'' ah, hari ini..., aku mau mampir dan belajar disana '' balas Sao.

'' oh begitu, Sao rajin juga ternyata..., tapi kenapa nilaimu nggak sampai rata - rata? '' ucap Mikan sambil menepuk - nepuk kepala Sao

...' _nilai pas pasan juga tak apa - apa '_ pikir Sao.

skip time

W*cdonald

'' Rasanya..., semua pelajar sekolah kita ada disini '' kata Sao yang memakan Burgernya.

'' iya, selalu begini..., dekat sih sama sekolah..., jarang kesini? '' tanya Naruto

'' aku nggak pernah mampir kemana - mana '' kata Sao. '' kenapa!?, harusnya kamu lebih sering main '' kata Naruto terkejut kalau adik kelasnya sekaligus penggemar beratnya tak pernah main.

'' aku mengerjakan PR disekolah karena dirumah pasti tak kukerjakan..., begitu sadar sudah malam '' jawab Sao yang membuat Naruto Sweatdrop

'' Ah, Itu Naruto '' Naruto dan Sao menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua orang gadis. yang pertama memiliki Rambut merah muda pendek sementara yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut pirang panjang di _ponytail_.

''Ino..., Sakura '' kata Naruto. '' hei Naruto.., itu pacarmu? '' tanya yang berambut pirang, Ino.

'' bukan '' dengan cepat Sao langsung membantah perkataan Ino.

'' eh, ada kalian?, bakal ribut deh. kami kesini mau belajar lho '' kata Naruto.

'' Tenang, kami juga mau belajar buat ujian '' ujar sirambut Pink, Sakura.

'' Bohong '' tuding Naruto yang tersenyum mendapati kedua teman'nya sedang berada ditempat yang sama.

'' Beneran!, kalau kami serius belajar nanti traktir ya! '' Kata Ino sebelum dia dan Sakura pergi mencari meja yang masih kosog

'' Ogah!, Semoga sukses ya! '' Naruto berkata sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

'' woi!, Naruto!, kamu makan apa? '' kata seorang siswa berbadan besar dengan rambut coklat, panggil saja Chouji.

'' Ayam!, yang limited edition! '' balas Naruto. '' aku juga mau makan itu '' Chouji berkata berjalan kearah kasir.

'' Senpai kenalanya banyak, ya? '' tanya Sao. '' eh? oh ya?, biasa saja, kok '' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

' _biasa? '_ pikir Sao. '' yang ini kelihatanya sulit '' tanya Sao sambil menunjuk sebuah pertanyaan yang berada dibuku pelajaranya.

'' kita bisa memakai rumus ini..., tapi kalau ini dikelompokkan...bla...bla...bla...oke? '' kata Naruto. '' no '' dengan cepat Sao menjawab _._

'' terus kalau yang ini? '' tiba - tiba muncul dua orang siswa yang menunjuk kearah bukunya. kedua teman Naruto itu adalah Sasuke dan Sai.

'' apanya yang terus?, dasar makanya belajar dong!..., terutama kamu Sasuke nilaimu paling jeblok dikelas...! '' Kata Naruto.

'' habis, Senpai seperti mengajari murid kelas satu.., kami ikut dong, pelit! '' Kata Sasuke.

'' heeh?..., boleh Sao? '' Tanya Naruto kepada Sao. '' ya... '' balasnya

' _Naruto-Senpai..., biasa dikelilingi banyak orang '_ Pikir Sao ketika melihat kakak kelasnya mengajari temanya.

' _seperti matahari..., kelewat manis kalau disebut matahari... '_ pikir Sao

'' ah, kamu yang tempo hari, kepalamu baik - baik saja? '' Sao menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis seumuran Naruto berambut biru gelap dan mata lavender. Hyuuga Hinata.

'' kepala...?, maaf siapa ya? '' tanya Sao. '' kamu yang belum lama ini kena hajar bolanya Naruto'kan?..., maaf, aku manajer Klub Sepak Bola '' balas Hinata

'' ah, saya baik - baik saja? '' jawab Sao. '' ahahaha.., syukurlah..., kendali bolanya payah, cuma main tenaga '' kata Hinata

'' waktu SMP'pun dia suka bikin perempuan nangis '' lanjutnya. '' kalian bareng sejak SMP? '' tanya Sao.

'' iya, aku selalu jadi manajer... tapi dia gak ada kemajuan sedikitpun... tapi, sosoknya sangat dibutuhkan Klub... karena dia perhatian pada adik kelas, ceria dan selalu dikelilingi banyak orang '' kata Hinata sembari tersenyum.

'' mirip matahari '' Sao berucap '' eh? iya, lucu juga kalau dibilang begitu... ahaha '' timpal Hinata. ' _orang ini..., mungkin menyukai Naruto- Senpai '_ pikir Sao

munculah Naruto dari samping koridor dan menghampiri mereka berdua. '' Sao, maaf menunggu... eh! Hinata? ada apa? '' kata Naruto mendekati.

'' kami lagi membicarakan kejelekanmu..., eh? kalian pulang bareng? '' tanya Hinata. '' ufufufu..., aku jadi gurunya sampai ujian nanti '' jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

'' eh... memangnya bisa? '' Kata Hinata. '' Cara mengajarinya mudah dimengerti '' kata Sao

'' tuh'kan!... hehehe '' Naruto nyengir. '' kalau keterusan, nilaimu sendiri bisa turun, lho '' kata Hinata

'' tenang aja! jaa matta! '' Mereka berduapun berangkat untuk belajar lagi.

' _entah gimana aku jadi terbawa suasana..., namun aku yang selalu terakhir pulang..., dan pelajaran yang kubencipun ajaibnya, mulai terasa menyenangkan..., baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini '_

 _seminggu sebelum ujian_

'' baiklah!..., kalian sudah berusaha! semoga sukses diujian minggu depan. kurasa, kalian pasti bisa! '' kata Naruto kepada 3 murid dadakanya itu

'' terima kasih, Senpai tendangan tanpa kendali! '' kata Sasuke. '' Senpai mengubah pandangan kami, Senpai bangku cadangan '' tambah Sai

jleb...

.

. jleb! jleb! jleb!...

' _entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit sekali_ ' batin Naruto miris.'' mananya yang mengubah pandangan!?, jangan mengungkit masalah bangku cadangan! '' teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah berjalan pergi.

'' sialan!, Kouhai-ku benar - benar... meledekku '' gumam Naruto kesal. '' menurutku, terdengar seperti ungkapan sayang yang ekstrem..., bicara begitu terbuka '' Kata Sao.

'' a-anu..., Terima kasih banyak!..., sudah mengajari Kouhai tak dikenal hanya karena bola Senpai..., rasanya, kali ini, aku bisa masuk peringkat atas sengangkatan. '' kata Sao sambil membungkuk

'' hahaha, tapi syukurlah! semoga sukses, ya! '' Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

 _' rasanya ajaib... duniaku yang kecil... mulai meluas.., setiap hari bisa bersama orang yang dulu hanya kupandangi '_

skip time

Setelah ujian

Saat ini Sao dan mikan terlihat syok ketika melihat lembar jawaban Sao yang kebanyakan diatas rata - rata.

'' kok, bisa? nilai Sao banyak yang diatas rata - rata '' kata Mikan terkejut.

'' iya..., sungguhan '' Sao bergumam

terlihat Sao yang tengah berlari dikoridor sambil membawa tas berisi CupCake buatanya, tujuanya tak lain adalah kelas 2.

' _akan kulaporkan pada Naruto - Senpai! ''_ pikir Sao.

sesampainya dia dikelas 2 dia mendapati Naruto tengah menata bukunya.

'' a-anu..., Naruto - Senpai? '' kata Sao.

'' uwa! '' kata Naruto yang terkejut

'' kaget... Sao? kenapa sembunyi begitu? '' Kata Naruto SweatDrop. '' aku agak takut masuk lorong anak kelas 2 '' kata Sao malu - malu

'' Anu '' Sao'pun memperlihatkan kertas lembar jawabanya kearah Naruto.

'' nilai merahnya... gak ada '' Kata Sao. Naruto'pun mengambil kertas itu dengan mata berbinar '' uwoh..., aku guru yang baik '' gumam Naruto melihat Nilai milik Sao.

srek...

dengan cepat Naruto'pun mengacak - acak rambut milik Sao. '' baguslah, kamu sudah berusaha... kalau berusaha ternyata bisa'kan? '' kata Naruto dengan wajah bangga

'' Senpai sudah membantuku..., a-anu..., Senpai suka makanan manis? '' tanya Sao. '' lumayan '' jawab Naruto

Sao'pun menyodorkan tas berisi CupCake'nya kepada Naruto.

'' aku membuatnya sebagai tanda terima kasih... kalau mau, silahkan '' kata Sao

'' eh?.., ya.. kelihatanya enak, nih. ternyata kamu punya bakat! '' Ujar Naruto. '' ini bisa dibuat siapa Saja, tinggal lihat resep ''.

'' tidak, aku tidak bisa!... aku kagum '' kata Naruto sambil melihat kue pemberian Sao dengan tatapan super ( super laper )

'' sungguh? '' tanya Sao penuh harap. '' sungguh! '' jawab Naruto

'' HORE...!, HEHEHE '' kata Sao sambil tertawa.

' _manis_ ' pikir Naruto yang melihat tawa Sao ini.

'' baru kali ini aku lihat Sao tertawa '' kata Naruto. '' oh ya? '' tanya Sao.

Naruto'pun mengusap kepala Sao kembali.

'' kamu bisa ketawa juga '' Naruto tersenyum. '' bisaaa '' Kata Sao manja.

'' Naruto!, dicari Shikamaru sama yang lain...nya '' Muncul Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang memanjakan Sao.

'' ah, yang benar? mereka dikelas? '' Tanya Naruto. '' ya '' jawab Hinata.

'' oke, aku kesana! makasih, ya, Sao... kumakan setelah klub selesai '' kata Naruto meninggalkan Sao dan Hinata sendirian.

'' anu... Sao-san? '' kata Hinata. '' ya? '' balas Sao

'' anu... jangan - jangan... kamu suka sama Naruto? '' tanya Sao

'' ! ''

' _suka? kalau ditanya begitu...'_

'' anu... aku nggak enak ngomong seperti ini sama adik kelas... ''

' _cinta atau suka '_

'' tapi sejak SMP aku suka... Naruto ''

' _aku sama sekali gak paham sama orang yang jatuh cinta... '_

'' makanya anu... jangan merebutnya, ya '' kata Hinata dengan tampang bersalah karena mengatakan hal yang buruk pada adik kelasnya sendiri

'' nggak! aku nggak dan nggak akan bisa merebutnya... aku hanya minta tolong padanya sampai ujian '' jawab Sao

' _manis sekali '_

 _''_ Benarkah?, syukurlah '' ucap Hinata dengan wajah lega

' _benar'_

 _' Naruto - Senpai beda dunia denganku '_

 _' tipe yang sulit kuhadapi '_

 _' ujian sudah selesai, kami sudah tak punya alasan untuk bertemu '_

 _' mulai hari ini... aku kembali... '_

 _' jadi penonton '_

 _' Walau itu kelemahanku, apa boleh buat karena aku suka '_ pikir Sao sambil mengamati Naruto yang tengah bercengkerama bersama Hinata.

ekspresi tak senang'pun muncul diwajahnya. ' _lho?, kenapa aku tak senang melihat mereka berdua dekat? '_ pikir Sao

' _entah cinta atau suka... aku tak mengerti..., tapi aku merasa... warna yang kulihat jendela ini... sedikit berubah '_

 _' Aku selalu menyukainya sejak SMP '. ' Jangan merebutnya, ya '_ Sao teringat ucapan Hinata

' _selalu? '_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC.

Omake

Sao berjalan ditengah taman Sekolah.

dia hendak makan siang ditaman. namun, dia berhenti melangkah setelah melihat Naruto yang kini berada dibawah tiang bendera sambil mendesah.

diapun menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya.

'' Naruto - Senpai..., kenapa kau berdiri ditengah panas seperti ini? '' tanya Sao. '' aku tengah dihukum '' Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi miris.

'' eh, kenapa? '' Sao terkejut kalau murid pinta seperti Naruto bisa dihukum guru.

Lalu Naruto menjelaskan ketika berlatih bolah dia hendak menendang kegawan namun hasilnya dia mengenai kepala seorang guru yang tengah lewat.

semua teman - temanya kabur termasuk Hinata membuat dia dihukum berdiri dibawah terik matahari.

'' pfft '' Sao berusaha menahan tawanya.

'' jangan ketawain dong! '' Naruto menangis

.

.

.

Halo guys, Nama saya Specter1234. author baru tentunya dengan cerita abal juga.

pertama kali buat cerita genrenya Romance. semoga suka.

Beri review dong Senpai...

Specter1234 out.


End file.
